Loved as me
by PaladinBOS-2277
Summary: Love can be difficult. Especially when you run a multinational company and your girlfriend is one of your employees. Can love overcome or will the past and future ruin their relationship. Find out as Anna's and Elsa's love goes through secrets, bumps and explosions. Elsanna fic, non-incest rated M for mature content. disclaimer don't own any Disney character. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Loved as me

"BUT YOU'RE NOT A REAL WOMAN ARE YOU! SO STOP PRETENDING!"

She just stood there frozen on the spot. Her face petrified with shock unable to comprehend what was just said (shouted). The red-head could feel the startled and confused stares of her colleagues burning into the back of her skull. Her heart wasn't just broken, it had been crushed, soaked in petrol and set alight with the ashes been cast into a strong western wind. She couldn't move, her lungs physically refused to work. She wasn't even for crying god sake. She watched it change. The blonde woman's expression went from anger, to realization, to shock and finally sticking on resentment.

"Very well Mrs. Arrendelle. If that's all I'll be taking the rest of the day off if that's ok with you?"

But before the blonde could answer the red-head was gone. Things collected and in the elevator. What had she done? Oh god she ruined everything due to some fucking idiot called Elsa Arrendelle. She turned into her office and locked the door behind her before preceding to bawl her eyes out for the next 2 hours. She looked at the photo on her desk. It showed the blonde and the red-head hugging each other very close with smiles plastered on their faces. She returned the picture to its place stroking the read-heads face.

"Anna... I'm so sorry."

She was broken out of her trance by repeated knocking on her door. Maybe it's Anna came back to say all is forgiven. Her as she opened the door not to find Anna but three men under her employment and if looks could kill she would have been dead and buried three times over by now. She stepped to the side letting them in to her office before relocking the door.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked resuming her stern CEO features and tone.

"You know why we are here. So tell us what happened and what you said that make Anna run out building crying?" Said Sven. A big built man with brown shaggy hair and rough brown beard who was intimidating without even trying. Good for head of security.

"We had an argument per say and I said something's I should not of."

"What was it you shouldn't have said?" Asked the blonde man next to sven. Kristoff. The man was the companies lead ice deliverer.

"I don't want to repeat it."

"That bad huh." This came last man in the room. Olaf. A tall skinny man with hair white as snow. The man had been with the company when her parents ran it but she never actually knew what he did here.

"Worse. I am safe to assume that me and Anna are finished." The blonde said her voice ridden with guilt.

"Only if you want it to be Elsa. Only if want it to be." Said the white haired man as the three of them left to get back to work. She really didn't want it to be over. She loved Anna with all her heart and now she was lost to her.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't sleep. How could she knowing that she ruined the life of the one she loved. She really was an ice queen. She never deserved Anna in the first place.

She walked into her office in the morning looking like she went 10 rounds with a train and lost. Her emotions were a wreck. Sitting at her desk she powered up her computer and downed her well need coffee.

"Mail Miss. Arrendelle." The young intern looked around sheepishly trying not to make eye contact.

"Thank you." But the boy was gone faster than cheetah. Bills, bills, marriage proposal, company take-over offer, bills, envelope with my name written on it elegantly, bill Wait a second. She looked back at the white envelope with Elsa written on it. ANNA. She tore the envelope to find a hand written letter.

 _Miss. Arrendelle_

 _This letter is to serve as a formal resignation of my job with North Mountain International. I understand this is a very short notice and will be a hassle for you but I cannot bring myself to work for your company any longer. On a personal note please say goodbye to Olaf, Kristoff and Sven for I am moving away. I have left the silver necklace you gave to me in the envelope in case you want to give it to some you actually love._

 _Yours truly_

 _Anna Carlisle_

She never knew that Anna had the ability to write something so cold. The girl she knew was always cheerful and bubbly. This letter was… It was something she caused. Anna had thawed her frozen heart and in return she had frozen hers. She tilted the envelope to the side carefully extracting the necklace. The silver hand-crafted snowflake rested in her palm (in case you want to give it to some you actually love) with tears slowly beginning to drip on to it. She had given it to the only one she loved. With Guilt, Regret, Passion and love fighting in her heart she strode out of her office with a sense of purpose. She impatiently waited on the elevator but a whispered conversation caught her ear.

"What do you think she meant by 'not a real woman'?"

"Don't know but Anna Isn't in today."

"Miss Arrendelle seemed a lot warmer and nicer since Anna started but nothing lasts forever, I guess its back to the Ice Queens reign."

"Yeah."

The ding of the elevator broke her concentration on the gossiping women's conversation. Stepping in she pressed the garage button tapping her foot impatiently. Was it that obvious that Anna had changed her? She always knew Anna made her a better person but she didn't realize that she acted differently around her employees. The sound of the melody coming from the speakers took her back to the first time she met Anna. _It was a cold winter's day. Oh how she loved them. Fresh crisp air filled her lungs. A blanket of white snow made everything look pure to her but most of all was walking into her favorite café in the morning and her sense of smell being assaulted by coffee and chocolate and the Christmas jingle playing light just to be heard but not interruptive. Coming here every morning to by a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream to warm her up, the cold never bothered her but the feel of the hot liquid running down her throat always soothed her. Caught in her trance she didn't see the red head standing in front of her and bang followed by many apologies._

" _Sorry. I'm so sorry!" she pleaded to the red head but she simply looked up and smiled at her. Oh what a smile it was. It didn't just light up her face but the whole café._

" _No harm, no foul. But if keep staring at me like that I might have to give you my number." Her voice was sweeter than anything she had ever heard. Wait Staring._

" _Oh sorry." Nervously replied._

" _It's ok, kind of flattering really. Anna's the name." She said holding out her hand._

" _Elsa and I must say I love your accent, may ask where you're from if it's not too inconvenient?" She shook the Anna's soft delicate hand and didn't want to let go but forced herself to as not to embarrass either of them._

" _Yeah its ok I get asked all the time. I was born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland. I moved here after university for work. I am a designer of sorts." She answered brushing of the question_

" _What Brand do you work for? If you don't mind me prying?" She asked the question as they sat at a table and chairs with their hot chocolates and marshmallows with cream._

" _It's not really brand per say but more of a company. I start working for North Mountain International today." The tone in her voice portrayed sense of achievement._

" _Really. I didn't realize I owned my own clothing line." Elsa just casually sipped on her beverage as she watched the dots connect in the girls head then._

" _OH MY GOD. You're Elsa Arrendelle. I was talking to Elsa Arrendelle my new boss." Then another realization hit her like a ton of bricks._

" _I was flirting with my new boss. Oh what am I going to do, I'll be fired before I even start. Well she can't fire me with flirting with her when she started it but she's the boss and I couldn't help she's so gorgeous and can't blame a girl for trying…" The red-head stopped mid sentence remembering who was sitting across from her. She looked up to see the platinum blonde haired woman the ice blue eyes and snow white skin staring at her with a smirk on those beautiful red lips._

" _Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous."_

" _It's ok. It was quite entertaining and no you're not fired. I rather enjoyed our conversation. Maybe we can do it again some time?" Elsa then got up and left the Café walking across the street into the 40 story sky-scraper. What a woman was all Anna could think. She looked at her watch before making a mad dash across the street to start her new job and maybe life._

Oh god she really did hate Christmas music in an elevator. As soon as the doors opened she was sprinting to her Aston Martian (what can she say she was a James Bond fan) and speeding out on to the main road straight for Anna's apartment. Breaking god knows how many laws and probably setting the fastest time for running up stairs almost collided with the door to Anna's apartment.

"Anna it's me Elsa, please let me in. I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday I didn't mean any of it, please let me in and we can work this out together." She was crying and banging the door with all her might.

"Please!" Her pale hand rested on the door. She heard movement behind her and spun round hoping for Anna but instead found a tall lanky man well dressed in a grey suit with white hair.

"Olaf what are you doing here?" her voice shallow and weak. The older man just gathered her in a hug and let her cry into his chest. After 5 minuets's he pulled something from his pocket.

"I thought you might need this?" he said handing her a silver key. She just looked at it and smiled at the older man before taking the key and opening the door to the apartment. Cold was what she thought of. There was no light, no heat, just cold. Everything was there but not. Pictures. There no pictures in the apartment at all. She moves to the bed room to find the drawers totally empty the closet barren. She was gone. Elsa's legs gave out from under her and she fell to the floor and just cried in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has either followed, favorited or reviewed on the story so far. Did not think my first story would get anything. I am open to ideas, suggestion, criticism and anyone who is to willing proof read either tell in the reviews or PM me. So thanks guys and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Was she a horrible person for leaving? Yes what Elsa had said to her was forgivable with time and some work but the fact that she shouted, no screamed out her secret in front of an entire floor of people was what was unforgivable. What Elsa had done was so... Well it was so un-Elsa like. She had heard rumours of the Ice Queen but had never met her until she showed herself in all her might. The Elsa she knew was so warm and kind. She just had to get away from there, from her. There was a time not so long ago that Anna couldn't bet a few meters away from Elsa without feeling lonely now she is flying to a different continent to get away from her. This was the longest time she hadn't seen or heard from Elsa since the month between their first and second meeting.

" _OK Olaf what is left?" The blonde asked entering the elevator._

" _Just the departments in the basement left."_

" _I thought that was the car park?" She looked at the older man confused._

" _Under the car park." He replied with a smirk on his face. The elevator doors opened to concrete halls that reminded Elsa of a zombie movie of sort._

" _What is actually down here?" Thinking it's better to know something than to be caught off guard._

" _Let's see? Ice shipping. Didn't know we still did that. Maintenance, Virus creation and testing..."_

" _Wait what, that can't be true?" Elsa furiously looked through the sheet Olaf was reading from but could find no such department. She looked up at the older man who had a smile plastered on his face._

" _That is not funny!" Her tone immediately washing away Olaf's smile. They continued walking while Olaf read out what was left down in the basement._

" _Last but not least, weapons and armour design and development."_

" _We do that here?" The CEO asked full of disbelieve."_

" _Yep we sure do. Why do you think the fire alarm went off last week? Numb nuts over there fired a new incendiary round prototype in to a box full of flares." The feminine Scottish accent caught Elsa's attention and she turned to see the red-head from the cafe standing over a black vest of sorts concentrating on her work not yet realising who she was speaking to._

" _Well it's good to know that I have such well trained people testing firearms for my company." Her voice a mixture of sarcasm and truth. The red head finally looked up to see her boss standing near her with an older white haired man in a grey suit._

" _Elsa! Oh shit I mean Miss. Arrendelle what are you doing here? I mean it's your building you can go anywhere you want in it, I mean I've never seen you down here before and I'm going to shut up now." The red-head lips sealed shut but with a nervous smile plastered on them. Olaf was a little taken back by the red-heads ramble but the giggle that came from Elsa nearly knocked him off his feet. He hadn't heard Elsa giggle since before the accident and it was music to her ears_

" _It's fine Anna. I'm just touring the building making sure all the departments are not forgotten about. For example I didn't even know this place existed until 10 minutes ago." The CEO looked around the department. She hated violence and guns; they only brought pain and bad news. She would need to ask her board members as to why this department even existed._

" _So what are you working on Anna? You seemed quite into your work." The blonde wasn't all that interested in the project she just wanted to hear Anna's voice again. The red-head smiled and lifted up the vest to show her boss looking very proud of it._

" _This is a prototype of a new bullet proof vest I'm working on. I accidently created a formula for weaving Kevlar, silk and graphite into a single thread. If this works it should be able stop a .44 magnum at point blank with only knocking the wind out of the wearer and maybe some bruising but definitely still living and no bleeding." The red-head beamed with pride._

" _Isn't that what all bullet proof vests do anyway?" Elsa asked seemingly unimpressed. Anna's confidence drooped a little at the comment but never fear she still had a card to play. She handed the vest to her boss, who by the looks of it couldn't believe how light it was._

" _That will stop a bullet. The thicker the layering the bigger the round it can stop." The red head had a smug look on her face._

" _But it's so light. How... The silk it makes it lighter." Elsa felt proud of herself. She reached out to give the vest back to Anna their hands brushed each other's causing the vest to drop to the floor. Both bent over to pick it up at the same time and their eyes connected. Their faces inching towards each other until their lips were brushing. As Elsa was about to move in for the kill her moment was missed when Olaf had to clear his throat. Realising what was happening Elsa straightened up quickly._

" _Good work. Keep it up!" the blonde turned and left and sprinted to her office. While Anna stood up and for the first time in awhile she could feel her trousers tightening in the front._

"Anna! Your back! I missed you so much las." A fiery red head with wild hair ran up to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Anna hugged her sister back just as fierce. She really had missed her sister and the rest of her family, Mum, Dad and even the three little terrors for brothers.

"I missed you to Mer but I still need to breath you know oxygen and all that good stuff." Merida reluctantly let her go but grabbed her hand and held it firm. Anna grabbed her suitcase, thankfully her apartment in Boston was pre-furnished and all she had to pack was clothes and photos. Greda the kind old land lady was generous to pay her all the items she couldn't take with her.

"Where's the rest. I thought they would've been here?" Anna questioned her sister as she looked for her family. She looked to her sister whose smile faltered a little but detectable. Anna eyed her sister.

"What is it?" That 1 question was a whole interrogation technique to Merida that had Anna picked up from their mother and it frightened Merida shitless.

"Well they're not here because they're visiting dad in hospital." Merida replied in a sheepish tone trying so hard not to make eye contact.

"WHAT! Why is dad in hospital?" Merida believed she could actually see steam coming out her sister's ears and her eyes turn blood red.

"He's fine. It's just that old leg of his playing up again and mum being paranoid." She said trying to brush it off. Anna was having none of it and in a flash grabbed her sister's hand before charging towards the exit and into the parking lot. She was in the parking lot before she realised she didn't know what car she was looking for.

"The gray one to your left." Merida replied.

"Oh nice." Before long the sisters were speeding along the M8 towards the Southern General Hospital. She had to marvel at how Glasgow had changed in 4 years. Modern building had sprouted up everywhere. The skyline was now dominated by the new super hospital built on the location of the old Southern General. How times change.

Before the car had even stopped Anna was already out the door and running to her father's room. Fergus didn't know what hit him all he saw was a flash of red before a pair of arms latched to his neck for dear life. The old military man knew that embrace all too well. Two pairs of arms wrapped round his neck when he left and returned home from deployment.

"I'm ok las. Just your Mam being paranoid but it's good to know you still care." He tried to soothe his daughter stroking her long red hair

"Always will. I missed you daddy." Uh oh she called him daddy something happened.

"I missed you to las. Now the pretty nurse just gave me some pills before you got here and I'm starting to feel really sleepy. How about I, you and Merida go to a Celtic game when I get out of here and you tell me all about wit's happening ok." Fergus suggested before wiping away her tears and slowly falling asleep.

"Ok dad." Anna answered while placing a kiss on her dads head. The sisters turned to leave the room but something caught Anna's eye. A picture a little girl no more than 6 years old with wild fiery red hair wearing a blue night gown playing with a little long haired red-head boy about the same age wearing a black pyjama top with green sleeves and green pyjama bottoms sitting on the floor hugging each other and smiling at the camera. On the back of the photo it said ' _Andrew and Merida age 6'_ with a black line scoring out _'Andrew'_ and ' _Anna'_ Written underneath it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again guys thanks again for the reviews and show of support. If you want an input on where this story goes either pm me or tell me in the reviews and if I like it I'll use it and give credit where credit is due. The updating for this story won't continue on a daily basis and will probably become random in the new year when things start back, Sorry but I hate to say work comes first. Enjoy and I don't up date before the 24th/25th have a merry Christmas.**

* * *

How Elsa managed to do all her work and still walk out the office at 5 o'clock he had no idea. To say Olaf was struggling was an understatement and he had only been doing it for a week. It had been one week since Elsa had found Anna's apartment empty and the distraught blonde hadn't been in the office once. Olaf's heart was breaking for Elsa. Her heart was freezing over again just like when her parent died. Not even all the warm hugs Olaf gave could thaw her heart. Knock, Knock.

"Olaf how are you old friend?" was the cheerful tone of an elderly plump man walking into the room with a smile on his face. Olaf stood to greet his friend.

"Kai, thank you for coming down in such short notice." Olaf shook Kai's hand firmly then the two men proceeded to sit down on a nearby sofa.

"Well you seemed a bit panicked on the phone. So tell me what's wrong." Kai glanced around the office wondering were Elsa was. When Elsa's parents were lost Kia took over running the company and partly raising Elsa until she had graduated university and taught her everything he knew and then retiring confident her family's company was in safe hands.

"She is not here." Olaf said noticing his friend glancing. Kai looked at him confusingly. Since taking over the company Elsa had never missed a day of work.

"And that's why I called you. I take it you heard what happened last week between Elsa and Anna?" Kai's saddened expression and slow nod was all Olaf need to continue.

"Elsa hasn't been to work since Anna left and I am struggling to run the company in which I have no experience doing and trying to be there for Elsa!" The white haired man was on the edge of tears. He was worried for Elsa and Anna plus the added stress of running a multi-million dollar company was nearing too much for him to handle.

"I'm going nuts Kai. I need your help and I know it's a lot to ask but would you mind running the company until Elsa is back on her feet. It should only be for a couple of weeks and we will pay you your old salary?" Olaf was shaking. If Kai refused then they were doomed. Elsa did everything to make sure her company was run her way. She only had 4 trusted board members who respected her and loyal to her to go behind her back.

"Of course I will and none of this salary crap. You already pay my pension." Kia chuckled at Olaf's sigh of relief. Kai would anything for Elsa and Olaf, to him they were family.

"Now go check on Elsa while I square everything away here." The older man said shoving Olaf out the office. Olaf felt light. No more trying to run a company on his shoulders, now he had time to purely focus on Elsa. Maybe a bit too focused because he didn't see a bear of a man right in front of him until it was too late.

"Oh Rats. Sorry Sven didn't see you there." Olaf apologised to the man looking up at him. Olaf was tall but Sven was about half a head height taller.

"Kind of hard to miss me mate anyway were you off to in a hurry?" The bear asked brushing of the collision as nothing well to him it was.

"Checking in on Elsa make sure she is ok." Out of nowhere Sven produced a carrot and handed it to the confused man. Sven chucked.

"If a carrot can cheer her up then nothing can." Was all he said before walking away? Ok that was a tad strange. Carrot in hand Olaf made his way to his car and drove to Elsa's penthouse apartment. Dam elevator was so slow. Finally reaching Elsa's apartment after what had seemed to be the longest elevator ride ever Olaf knocked on the carved wood door. The door opened to reveal a deathly pale, baggy and red eyed Elsa wearing only a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt holding a tissue box in one hand and her mobile in the other. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

"What?" Short and to the point, at least some things never change. Putting on his best smile Olaf gathered Elsa in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you to Elsa." Just a hint of humour in his voice. After being let go Elsa stepped back and let Olaf in. Her apartment was dark. The blinds were closed depriving her of sunlight and warmth. Olaf handed Elsa the carrot which she looked for a second.

"Sven?" A simple nod from Olaf brought a smile to her lips. He did love his carrots. Olaf sat on the sofa and starred at the young blonde trying to formulate a plan to help her but as he looked at her he could see the guilt eating away at her.

"Have you tried apologising to her?" He suggested out of nowhere. Elsa just looked at him.

"Of course I have tried but she won't reply to my texts, return my calls or reply to my email. I'm not stupid Olaf!" She snapped back. She really had tried everything but nothing and now she was sure she had lost Anna forever.

"What about in person?"

Well today was an eventful day but now Anna could relax next to the fire with a hot chocolate in hand, listen to the rain hitting the windows and not think about the many calls, messages and emais from a certain blonde. She walked into the living room to find her mother in her pyjamas sitting on the sofa legs tucked under her flipping through a photo album. Putting her hot chocolate on the coffee table Anna snuggled into her mother's side looking at the old photos.

"Aren't you a little old to be doing that?" Elinor asked putting her arm around her daughter. Anna's response was to snuggle closer. A chuckle escaped Elinor's lips. The older woman's hands grazed over a picture of a young red-head boy about 5 years old being hugged by a younger Elinor and Fergus, titled ' _Adoption Day_ '.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. That was the day you asked us if you could be our daughter instead of our son. You and Merida really wanted to be sisters. We were just so glad to get you away from that man who called himself your father." Elinor was tearing up at the memory. Anna looked up at her mother.

"The only man who has ever been my father is currently in bed snoring. That other guy is just a prick. Same way that you have always been my mother, Merida my sister and the terrible terrors my brothers." Anna said lovingly and proudly to her mother. Elinor gathered her daughter into a hug and didn't let go. A serious of knocks came from the front door forcing them to break their embrace.

"Who's that at this time of night?" Elinor asked herself aloud. Anna opened the front door a person soaked to the bone with the Scottish weather.

"Elsa..."

* * *

 **What next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people just a wee chapter here. I might post another one if I find time later between wrapping, tiding and eating. As always thank you for the support, reviews, follows and all that good stuff. enjoy.**

* * *

" _Who's that at this time of night?" Elinor asked herself aloud. Anna opened the front door a person soaked to the bone with the Scottish weather._

" _Elsa..."_

"Anna I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but please let me say my peace and then I'll be gone." Elsa pleaded her body shivering in the Scottish winter. Elsa took the several seconds of uneasy silence as her que to continue and surprised the door was not shut in her face.

"What I said to you Anna was unforgivable and you did not deserve that, like I don't deserve you. There is no excuse as to why I said it. I know this going to sound so pathetic in comparison to what's happened but I am so truly sorry Anna." Elsa was in tears by this point.

"I'm not here to try and win you back. I lost my chance at a life with you but I couldn't go on without apologising and you thinking I hate you. I still love you." The last part was barely a whisper but Anna heard everything.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening. Good night Anna." With her deed done as promised Elsa turned and left.

"Elsa..." It came out as barley a whisper but it was too late. The blonde was already walking down the street away from the house. Without realising Anna had closed the door and sat next to her mother. Elsa flew all the way here to apologize and then left and all Anna could do was stand there like a statue. Bad Anna.

"So who was at the door?" Elinor asked knowing full well who it was. She was just coaxing her daughter into opening up.

"Elsa." Anna answered in disbelieve absent mindedly staring into the fire place. Thinking back Elsa really didn't look well. It looked like she hadn't slept in days nor seen any daylight. Her concentration was broke by a clap of thunder. Without even thinking Anna was out the door, coat on, car keys in hand.

The cold never bothered Elsa but you throw in a down pore, gale force winds, some thunder and lightning you're fucked. Her clothes were already soaked for the 3 mile trek from the airport to Anna's. What had her really worried was that her hands where starting to feel warm. Oh no. Hypothermia was starting to set in. Stay calm Elsa you just need to call help. She grabbed her phone and tried to dial but her fingers had gone numb and dizziness beginning to overwhelm her. No she had to call for help, Olaf, Sven, Anna. The ground quickly rose to meet Elsa head on. Her vision was blurring she knew this was the end but she could leave in peace knowing that Anna knew how she felt. In her final seconds of consciousness she heard a voice screaming.

"ELSA!"


	6. Chapter 6

" _ELSA!" Anna screamed as she ran towards an unconscious Elsa. Gathering the cold body in her arms she placed to fingers on Elsa's neck desperately searching for a pulse, nothing, not even a twitch. Tears were dripping on to the cold body. Anna was shaking her head in disbelieve_

" _No no no, Elsa please don't leave me, I still love you to. Elsa no!" Anna cried hysterically still clutching the body of her dead lover._

" _This is my entire fault, if I hadn't left you or answered your calls or done something!" Anna spilled her heart out to the dead woman. The rain is pouring down on them, lightning striking in the distance followed by a thunderous roar._

" _You're right Anna this is your fault. If you had been normal we would still be in Boston, I would be alive but no you had to be a little freak!" Elsa's voice screamed at her in the wind. Anna looked around terrified._

" _AND CAUSE OF YOU I'M DEAD!" The voice shouted._

Anna jolted awake falling of the chair in the process. She sat on her side sweat flowing from her forehead mixing with the tears from her eyes. What the fuck. She looked about the room she was in. A hospital room, why was she in a... Elsa. In a flash she was up and by the bed side. She found the blonde peacefully sleeping, the calm rising and falling of Elsa's more than ample chest was relieving if not slightly arousing. Thank god it had only been a dream, well the death part anyway, watching Elsa faint before her eyes was a nightmare in its self but to find Elsa still breathing was the silver lining. She took Elsa's soft white hand in hers stroking it softly with her thumb.

"Oh Elsa I'm sorry about what happened between us. I should never have left you, couples fight it's natural. I was just so scared of everyone finding out what I am and judging me and you hating me for not being normal, I ran." Anna wrapped her arms around the sleeping woman but unknown to Anna, her apology didn't fall deaf ears. A pair of pale arms latched around Anna and pulled her close. Nothing needed to be said. The two women just held each other letting it do the talking. After the long was ended Anna decided it was time to get serious.

"Elsa why haven't you been sleeping and don't lie the doctor said you were extremely sleep deprived." Anna gave her a look she knew all too well. That dammed interrogation technique of hers. It was true though she hadn't slept since Anna left.

"I couldn't. Not without you." Was all Elsa said. Now Anna had only one thing nagging her.

"Why did you walk 3 miles in a storm as opposed to getting a taxi?" There was only a hint of anger in Anna's voice. Elsa looked at the ground sheepishly while answering.

"I didn't know any of the taxi service phone numbers and no black cabs where about. No idea about bus routes or times and the car hire were shut."

"Why didn't you call me then." At this statement Elsa looked at Anna eye to eye.

"I did, you didn't pick up." Now Anna looked at the ground sheepishly. She walked right into that one and she deserved it.

"Before you try and decline your staying with me at my parent's house for the week. Your stress levels are too high and you need a holiday, no backing out or returns, mother's orders." Anna had metaphorically put her foot down on the matter.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa smiled in which Anna replied in kind.

"Good morning ladies, how are we this morning?" A young brunette doctor asked walking into the room ruining the moment.

"Better."

"Good. Well Miss Arrendelle apart from being a bit exhausted you're in perfect health and your baby is perfectly healthy." The young doctor said smiling.

"My what now?"

"Yeah her what now?"

"Your baby. According to your blood work Miss Arrendelle you are 10 weeks pregnant." The doctor said while re-checking the chart and that's all Anna remembers before the world started spinning then darkness.

* * *

 **OOOH Tune in next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a merry Christmas and got everything you asked Santa for. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites with special shout outs to;**

 **Neveria, YuriLover24, Holland92, SleepingWithTrolls, gwiley161999, nova-delle, Aldmagali. Cheers guys for your support any questions or queries review or pm me.**

 **There are a few sex scenes in this chapter so if you don't like that type of thing then don't read. Enjoy.**

* * *

Christmas Eve 2 years earlier.

Snow is falling heavily on to the city of Boston. Anna and Elsa are in the blonde's penthouse, snuggled into each other with a blanket wrapped around them and hot chocolate in their hands. ' _The Grinch'_ is playing on the screen in front of and for that hour and a half everything was perfect.

"Anna, I know we no presents until tomorrow but this just the perfect moment for it." Elsa reached behind her pulled out a black box. Holding it front of Anna she gently opened it to reveal a beautiful silver snowflake done with intricate detail. Anna was at a loss for words.

"It's 100 percent pure sterling silver, Hand-crafted by the finest jeweller in Boston."

"Elsa this too much. I can't accept this." Anna queried still in shock.

"Please Anna I just want to show you how much I love you. I know I can be stubborn or cold at times but I really do love you." Elsa pleaded. Anna just looked at her girlfriend before turning around and pulling her hair to her side. Elsa's light up she placed the necklace on Anna.

"It's so beautiful, just like you." Anna said pinning Elsa to the couch planting kisses up the blonde's collar bone on to her jaw then straight for those lushes red lips she desired so much. Elsa parted her lips allowing the red-head access. Their tongues danced with each other with grace and passion. Elsa's hand moved under Anna t-shirt caressing her skin making its way to her perfect, perky B-cup breasts massaging them gently making Anna moan into her mouth. Oh how she loved to tease her. She pushed her body against Anna's feeling something hard pressing into her nether regions. Anna grinded her hips against Elsa dry humping the blonde.

"Oh Anna. God don't stop." Elsa moaned in a sultrily voice. Anna sped up. She was nearly lost in what they were doing but the opening of the front door and a very familiar voice broke her out of her trance.

"MUM!" Both Anna and Elsa fell of the couch in utter shock and embarrassment. Elsa stood up first face as red as a tomato helping Anna to her feet whose face was redder that Elsa's. Elinor just stood there a bit shocked to see what her daughter and her girlfriend were doing. Coughing lightly she pointed Anna's groin area on which after following the direction her mother was pointing in quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch covering her hard member which was clearly visible through her pj's.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Fergus said entering the apartment with presents in hand. He looked around the room taking in the details such as his wife not talking, Anna's and Elsa's face pure red and his daughter holding a pillow over her privates.

"Oh. Elinor you did knock the door first didn't you las?" he asked. His wife just looked at him sheepishly. He just shook his head and laughed.

"You must have put on some show girls if you shut her up. Anyway Merry Christmas darlings." Anna's father said kissing the two girls on the head while pulling them into a massive hug. Elinor came after Fergus let them go and gathered them into a hug of their own.

"Don't worry about what happened earlier, your young and should enjoy life. Remember me and your father were young once. OUH!" She yelped as Fergus pinched her arse chuckling.

"Eh mum it's good to see you but what are use doing here?" Anna asked when the shock began to where off.

"What are we not allowed to visit our daughter?" Elinor asked faking being slightly hurt.

"Of course you are. I just wished you'd called first or at least knocked." Anna said slightly blushing.

"Well it's good to see you again Mr & Mrs Carlisle and Merry Christmas." Elsa said stepping into help her girlfriend.

"Oh it's good to see you to dear and none of this Mr & Mrs pish posh you're making me feel old." Elinor said to the young blonde in a warm tone.

"Oh look at the time we better get going and let use get back to you know the couch." She said with a smile. Elsa blushed and Anna faced palmed. Luckily Fergus stepped in.

"Enough of the embarrassment woman." He said laughing while heading to the door. Elinor growled and followed closing the door behind her.

"Well that was unexpected. Now where were we, oh yes?" Elsa launched herself onto Anna and the two of them fell to the couch. Elsa quickly discarded hers and Anna's Pyjama shirts mashing her DD breasts on to Anna's. She loved Anna's breast, yes they were not as big as hers but they fit in her hand perfectly, they're so soft and perky and those pink nipples she loved to suck. Speaking of which she began to trail kisses down her neck moving to her right breast kissing the soft flesh before moving to suck the nipple. Anna moaned freely eyes rolling into the back of her head in pure pleasure. Thank god Anna didn't have implants, they were all natural. Elsa again felt something hard against her core. Elsa quickly shimmied off her bottoms showing her bare shaven, glistening pussy to Anna who just stared at the goddess before her.

"How did a freak like me end up with a goddess like you?" Anna asked love in her eyes. Elsa leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Anna you are not a freak. You ended up with a goddess like me because you are a goddess yourself with 7 incredible long, hard extra inches." Elsa replied gripping Anna's hard cock through her pj's . Anna let out another loud throaty moan. With a smirk Elsa quickly took of the red-heads pj's freeing her dick onto which Elsa placed a kiss on the tip before taking it in her mouth coating it in her saliva. Shifting up the blonde lined her lips and then impaled herself onto Anna. The 2 woman screamed in pleasure grinding their hips against each other causing more pleasure. Anna's hand began caress Elsa's soft white breasts tweaking her hard nipple erupting a moan from her. Elsa began to move herself up and down on Anna's dick her lips spread out by the hard member.

"My goodness Anna I'm so close Harder, Harder." Elsa screamed in ecstasy fluids flowing from her. Anna followed her goddess's orders and started to fuck her. They were so close, both of them were starting to become erratic then.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed her lovers name as she came. Hard and in return Anna came spurting into Elsa's womb. Screaming "ELSA!"

Both them were happily drained lying next to each other looking into each other's eyes. Elsa tucked a piece of red-hair behind Anna's ear.

"Merry Christmas Anna."

"Merry Christmas Elsa."

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry for the** **long wait been busy and I will try to update before the new year. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again everyone. hope everyone's ok. I've had a few questions asked in the reviews which will be answered in further chapters. thanks again for reading and all the usual bull. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the present.

"Miss Carlisle can you hear me." Who was that calling to her? Where was she? Her head hurt like it had a brick chucked at it.

"Anna... Is she ok doctor?" She knew that voice very well. Elsa was here, were ever here is. Smells of antiseptic, alcohol steriliser type thing. You're probably in a hospital but why and why is Elsa here. Elsa, Her sweet Els... Everything came flooding back to Anna; the argument, the returning home, Elsa at her door, watching pass out in the street, the pregnancy, PREGNANCY.

"ELSA YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Anna shot up right a panicked look across her face. She looked around her to find Elsa and the brunette doctor looking at her. Her eyes looked into Elsa's which were full of happiness.

"Yes Anna I'm pregnant, we are going to be parents." Elsa smiled tears in her eyes. She gently stroked Anna's face tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"This all very sweet and tender but I think we should get Anna into the chair so I can give her a once over and you Elsa should get back into bed." Said the doctor while Elsa went back into bed and watched the doctor closely as she checked over Anna who sat there patiently. She's pregnant and what at time to find out, can me and Anna do this, raise a child, yes me and Anna still love each other but we still need to have a serious talk about what happened over the last week and now the baby. Was she ready for a baby, to be a mother? She was happy as can be especially if the other half is Anna. Elsa was broken out of her thought by the voice of the doctor.

"By the looks of things you're perfectly healthy Anna just don't strain yourself to much ok." The doctors ordering tone told Anna obey and fuck with me so she just simply nodded.

"Now Elsa considering what's happened and the fact you didn't know I'm sure we can do your first ultrasound a few weeks early. I'll be back in an hour to do it." The brunette smiled heading for the door.

"Thank you doctor but I never caught your name?" Elsa replied.

"Oh sorry where are my manners. I'm Dr. Corona but you can call me Rapunzel." She said cheery and walked out the door. Elsa looked to Anna who was staring at her.

"We need to talk Anna." Elsa declared.

"Oh fuck. The last time you said those words you said some stuff and I ran away."

"I just need to know if we're still apart or together. I still love you and now we're going to be mothers... I don't want to lose you again Anna." Elsa was nearly in tears. Anna lay next to Elsa on the bed and rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Elsa... I still love you too and I you're not going to lose me again. We were both foolish and made mistakes. I pushed you that day and I knew you were under stress and I what you said was hurtful and undeserved but I was even more the fool to turn and run from you not knowing the hurt it would cause you and now that we are going to have a baby I am not going anywhere. I say we leave the past in the past and move on, spend a nice relaxing week in here stress free as possible and forget what happened. Hmm." It sounded like heaven to Elsa who smiled and pulled Anna in for a deep passionate kiss.

"That sounds wonderful." Elsa wrapped her arms around the red-head and that's the way Rapunzel found them when she rolled the ultrasound machine in. Smiling at the couple she gently shooed Anna of the bed and instructed Elsa to lift her gown up. After squeezing gel onto the blonde's perfectly toned stomach, Rapunzel moved the wand over her stomach displaying a bean shaped mass on the screen.

"There's your baby and by the looks of it, it is perfectly healthy." Anna and Elsa were speechless.

"Now Elsa I have to ask do you live here or in America." Both women were snapped out of the trance they were in.

"Eh I live in Boston why?"

"Well unless you want to keep coming to Scotland for every check-up I'll need to call your Obstetrician."

"Oh I don't have one."

"Here is my office number and Email. Tell the doctor to contact me when you get one." Rapunzel wrote down all the information they needed before giving Elsa a cloth to wipe the gel off and printing out several pictures of the ultrasound scan. For Anna holding the picture brought it home for her.

"I'm going to a mother, I'm mean father you're the mother but I don't know." Anna was confused.

"You'll be its mother just as I will and you'll be a great mother at that." Elsa comforted her red headed girl friend but part of her was telling herself that.

"Thank you but I'll be nothing compared to you." Anna had a smirk on her lips as she leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Elinor, Fergus, Merida and the boys entering the room. Immediately Elinor ran to Elsa a squished her in a hug kissing her face.

"I'm so glad you're alright sweetheart. God knows what Anna or any of would've done if we lost you?" Elinor refused to let Elsa go hugging her tightly.

"Well it was a good thing Anna came after me." Elsa said smiling at her.

"But some good did come of this." Elsa smirked at Anna and nodded placing a hand on her stomach. Her parents looked at her confused.

"Mum, dad you're going to be grandparents." Anna shut her eyes waiting for the bollocking of her life. Anna felt arms wrap around her. Opening her eyes she found her mother embracing her. Wait something isn't right here.

"I'm so proud of you both. I'm going to be a grandmother." Elinor shouted happily. She then hugged Elsa again. Merida who was silent up until this point ran and hugged Anna with all her might.

"Oh Anna I'm so happy for you." The fiery red-head cheered. Fergus moved towards her daughter and pulled her in for a gentle fatherly hug not saying a word just smiling. Anna couldn't be happier she was surrounded by her family, Elsa was with her again and she and Elsa were going to be parents, life was perfect for all of 2 minutes.

"Andrew I see you're still prancing around pretending to be a little sissy girl longing to be loved?" The whole room went quite. Anna turned around to see a tall built auburn haired man standing at the door way in fancy tailored suit with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hans... What are you doing here?" Anna snarled at the man. Hans smirked walking into the room glancing around when his eyes fell on Elsa. Looking back at Anna he moved towards her until they were merely a foot apart.

"What can I not talk to my little brother absolutely no contact nearly 5 years?" He smiled at his comment as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

"I have 3 younger brothers and you're not one of them. The only thing we share is the same sperm donor, nothing more." Anna replied on the verge of actually launching for the prick.

"How dare you talk about father like that! You need to remember your place and it's not with this so called family. All they did was take in a stray bitch!" Smack. Hans was on the ground blood pouring from his nose with Elsa standing over him glaring daggers at him.

"Now you listen here you piece of shit talk to my girlfriend like that again you won't be seeing the next sunrise!" Elsa snapped at him. Hans' stood up holding his bloodied nose.

"FATHER WILL HERE OF THIS. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WHORE WI..." He didn't get to finish his sentence when Anna punched him in the nose causing him to go down screaming and cursing.

"Talk to anyone I know especially my girlfriend like that again I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!" Anna seemed so menacing at the moment it was kind of hot to Elsa plus she had to chuckle at the ' _Grinch'_ reference. Hans was about to retaliate when he felt himself being lifted by the collar bring him face to face with a very angry looking ginger bearded man. Rapunzel was walking towards Elsa's room when out of nowhere a bloodied nosed man was chucked out of that very room by what she would describe as stereotypical Scottish man. Poking her head into the room she saw Anna practically fuming pacing in front of Elsa who was trying to calm her down. Her parents by the look of it were just as furious, she could have swore she heard the fiery red-head saying 'if she had her bow' nice family.

"Is everything ok in here?" The doctor asked slightly nervous as she walked into the already crowded room.

"Yes doctor, everything is fine thank you." Elinor replied politely fearing anyone else would release their anger on the poor doctor.

"Good then. Just came to say that Elsa has been discharged. Ok and congratulations use two." Rapunzel smiled at them before walking out the room. Thankfully Elinor brought Elsa a change of clothes and in 20 minutes the family were walking down the hall towards the exit Anna and Elsa holding Hands and never letting go.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again guys. We have now reached over 2000 views something I didn't think would happen in my first story. Thanks again guys And enjoy**

* * *

"Anna. I know this asking alot but would you come back to Boston with me?" The two women where sitting drinking hot chocolate in a Starbucks on Buchanan street enjoying a day out together after being cooped up inside the house for 2 days. Anna just smiled at Elsa's nervous face, it was so adorable she could squeal. Reaching over and taking Elsa's hands in hers and smiling warmly at the blonde.

"No." Anna said waiting for the blondes reaction.

"But... But why not. You said you would never..." The teary eyed blonde looked up to see a panicked look on Anna's face.

"Elsa of course I'm going with you I was just teasing. I love you plus we are having a baby, I would never leave." Anna leaned over the table and kisses Elsa passionately. Elsa moaned into the kiss. Anna pulled grinning from ear.

"I'm sorry Anna I should've known you wouldn't leave it's just these dam pregnancy hormones. Ever since we found out they have hit me like a train." Elsa said wiping away her tears.

"Hey I shouldn't have teased. We're ok. Now about where I'll be staying. Greda has probably sold my apartment off by now." Anna began to slide into a deep thought but was pulled back by Elsa.

"With me of course. I mean if you would like to."

"Elsa Arrendelle are you asking me to move in with you? I mean its a bit rushed we've only been dating for 3 years and having a baby." Anna was smiling and to Elsa everything was right again.

"Anna." Elsa scorned her cheerfully smiling while taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"I mean I thought you would never ask."

"I'm going to call her." Olaf and Kai had heard nothing from Elsa since Olaf left the blonde's apartment nearly a week ago. The company was running smoothly under Kai supervision but the aged wanted to go home, he was enjoying retirement. Olaf had been panicky all day, arguing with himself whether to call to make sure she is alright or not calling her and respecting her privacy.

"You've said that 20 time already." Kai was getting annoyed now.

"Yeah but I mean it this time." Olaf had determination in his voice.

"Said that as well." Olaf got his mobile out of his pocket and before he could change his mind called his boss.

Elsa's phone began to vibrate on the table they were at and on inspection Elsa faced palmed herself. Quickly she answered her phone.

"Hey Olaf… Yes I'm ok… Yes me and Anna are back together… We will back next week… Glad to hear the company is good… Olaf take a breath… Better… Ok thanks making sure I was ok didn't know what I would do without you… Goodbye Olaf see you soon." Elsa had put her phone on the table when Anna's went off.

"Hello… Oh hey Olaf… Yes I'm ok… I'm happy to Olaf… Yes I still love Elsa and no one else… I ran off cause I was stupid and scared but Elsa found me… Olaf breathe… Better… Right I'll talk to you soon and Olaf thanks for watching over Elsa… Bye." Anna put her phone down on the table. The 2 women looked at each other before bursting into a fit off laughter.

"Right the 2 of them are fine and will be back next week. I'm going for a coffee." Kai just shook his head as the tall white haired man walked out the office.

Later in the evening Elsa was sitting on the couch feet tucked under her reading the book resting in her lap. Fergus had taken Anna and her siblings out to a Celtic match for some family bonding, so it was just Elsa and Elinor in the house and speaking of said person.

"Hey Elsa, how you holding up sweetheart?" Elinor knew Elsa lost her parent several years back and now with Elsa and Anna expecting their own little bundle she knew both girls would need a mother more than ever.

"I'm good. A bit of a hormone thing earlier but that's about it." Elsa shifted a bit allowing the older woman to sit down placing the book on the coffee table.

"Yeah, ask Fergus my emotions were all over the place when I was pregnant with Merida. I was just so glad that my mother was about to help especially when Fergus was on deployment and Elsa just know that you will always have me there to help you through it, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me ok." Elsa tears streaming down her face wrapped her arms around the older woman to which Elinor replied in kind.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed people. The usual** **ant reviews would be appreciated. Cheers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody Happy New Year. I hope 2015 has been good for you and 2016 be even better. This chapter here is just to celebrate the New Year. The usual thanks to those who reviewed, followed or favorited and enjoy.**

* * *

1 year prior

The sound of the pipes played the through the TV speakers as the countdown began. The firing of Mons Meg brought them into 2015 leaving 2014 behind them. Fireworks erupted from Edinburgh castle creating a magnificent display of light and colour. New Year celebrations (or hogmanay) in Scotland were known for being some the best in the world and now Elsa new why.

"Happy new year everybody!" Fergus called out before downing his single malt 18 year old Glen Goyne whisky. Elsa raised her glass of wine to toast the New Year wrapping her arm around Anna as she downed her own whisky; how anyone could drink the stuff was beyond her. Fergus had let her taste some on her first day here and she spat it out.

"Ha, it's an acquired taste sweetheart." It had been 3 years since she met Anna in the café and 2 ½ since the red-head asked her on a date.

 _Ok Anna you can do this, it's not like you haven't talked to Elsa before, you can do this and by this you mean asking a beautiful, strong and confident woman who runs and owns a multi-national company which you happen to work for, yeah good job fuck head. Anna stepped out of the elevator on to a busy office floor weaving her way through the endless halls of desks and filing cabinets sighing as she finally reached her destination. The glass wall of the office allowed the occupant to see over the whole floor keeping a close eye on the work force. A woman with skin whiter than snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as night sat at a desk just outside the office typing away at her computer whistling an sweet melody that floated in to Anna's ears._

" _Hi there, is Miss Arrendelle free I would like to have a chat with her?" The pale woman looked up at her and simply shook her head._

" _I'm sorry but Miss Arrendelle has asked not to be disturbed. I will book an appointment if you want but I doubt she would make time for you."_

" _And why would that be may I ask." Anna had an idea where this was going and feared what would happen to pale woman if she didn't chose her next words carefully._

" _Well Miss Arrendelle is a very busy woman who hasn't got time to deal with lowly little workers like you complaining about not enough pay, especially little English brats."_

" _Call me English one more time I fucking dare ye." Anna's Scottish accent thickening to show where she was from. The pale woman simply looked at with a dirty smirk on her face._

" _English little who..."_

" _Miss White consider yourself on your lunch break. Miss Carlisle please come in." Elsa interruption saved that woman's life cause if she had finished her sentence, Anna would have finished her. Elsa closed the door behind a fuming Anna before returning to sit at her desk. Anna paced the room her face redder than heated steel. Elsa would have to approach this carefully._

" _So Miss Carlisle what can I do for you today?" Elsa's expression was cold and ready for business._

" _I am sorry Miss Arrendelle but who does she think she is saying stuff like that to me, I've never met the woman before, I was happily coming up here to ask you on a date but no I get berated by some high in mighty bi..." Anna looked at Elsa whose face was stone. Elsa didn't know what to think, Anna was about to ask her on a date. Was that even allowed? Anna still frozen on the spot simply smiled at Elsa her face blushing red. The blushing red-head looked so cute especially with her twin braids. Maybe she would go out on a date; god knows how long it has been since she had; now Anna just has to ask her_

" _My apologies for the actions of Miss White rest assured that I will be having words with her. Now was there something you wanted to ask me?" Anna suddenly became even more nervous now that Elsa was expecting the question._

" _Eh... I was wondering... Well hoping if you would like to go on... A date with me... Only if you want to you know?" Elsa giggled. God what was this woman doing to her, she only giggled when Anna was around. Looking up at the younger girl who was lightly swinging from side to side waiting on her answer Elsa debated with herself whether or not to have some fun._

" _Well Miss Carlisle I must say I am a tad surprised at your question It's not every day that an employee asks me out on a date. It's also in appropriate and a waste of my time." Elsa face was emotionless as she spoke where as Anna was going pale taking on the form of terrified. Anna looked like she was going to apologise but Elsa stepped in._

" _Especially when you could have done it at the coffee shop this morning and the answer to your question is yes I would love to go on a date with you, tomorrow straight after work is the only time I am free this week, I'll let you choose the restaurant." Elsa tone had gone from cold and calculated to warm and cosy and her facial expressions mimicked it. Elsa could have sworn that the room warmed up as Anna's face split into a massive smile._

" _Oh thank you. I mean good I'll see you tomorrow then." Anna still grinning turned to walk out but her face met with the glass door of Elsa's office. Elsa's face contorted in grimace as Anna recoiled from the blow._

" _Ow that was sore. Sorry I'll be going." With that Anna walked out the door the office slightly embarrassed but proud with the outcome of the task. Elsa leaned back in her chair her gaze following the red-head as she walked towards the elevator and what a view it was._

"Happy New Year babe here's hoping for a good one." Anna and Elsa shared a passionate kiss, everyone and thing around them faded into the background only feeling each other presence and sharing each other's love. Elsa looked into Anna's beautiful green eyes wondering how she got so lucky.

"I wonder where we will be next year." Anna smiled at the question.

"Where ever it is we will be together."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people another update. Again cheers for the reviews big help so thank you. Another frozen fanfic in the works but trouble deciding whether or not to have Anna and Elsa in a romantic relations** **hip or just a sisterly one thoughts and opinions please. We are nearing 4000 views, may not be a lot in comparison to others but this my first fic so cheers and the usual read and review stuff so enjoy.**

* * *

Ugh what the hell happened. Her head was pounding and the ringing in her ear was unbearable and the beeping oh god. Her eyes fluttered open with great difficulty but quickly shut defending her from the attacking light. She tried to take a deep breath but couldn't something was jammed down her throat but she wasn't chocking whatever it was seemed to be supplying air to her lungs, oh god it was an alien face hugger thing. Beeping was faster and faster as she started to panic.

"ANNA! NURSE HELP! Anna wake please it's time to wake up!" That was Elsa's voice. Anna pushed through the pain and opened her eyes to see a hysterical Elsa standing over her (the fact she could meant that it wasn't a face hugger). The blondes eyes where red and puffy as if she had been crying and big black bags under eyes evidence of lack of sleep. Why was Elsa in this state, what happened to her.

"Hey baby, I'm here and so is Jack he is missing his mummy." Elsa lifted a small boy onto her hip the motherhood look suited Elsa. Anna reckoned the boy who had hair white as Elsa's and eyes as green as her own.

"Hi mummy. You get better please. I miss you." A small hand reached for her own but couldn't reach. Anna was tearing up her fingers started to twitch trying to reach for her sons' hand. No not now her eyes were getting heavy she felt her self slipping back into darkness.

"Anna please wake up come back to us!"Elsa was pleading with her the blondes eyes letting out a fresh stream of tears.

"Anna wake up please, Anna you need to wake up now, come on get up you lazy drunk." The red eyes fluttered open oh god what a head ache she had. Lifting her head she was met with the most beautiful sight of Elsa stark naked kneeling on the bed in front of her a bump in her midsection slightly noticeable cause of her nudity. Sitting up Anna wrapped her arms around her girlfriend hips and brought her down to lie next to her. Leaning on Elsa's shoulder Anna's fingers traced patterns over Elsa's protruding midsection humming lullaby. Elsa couldn't help but tearing up dam hormones.

"I could get use to this you know." Anna's voice was so soft and gentle topped off with that Scottish accent could make anyone happy.

"So could I... But we need to get up and you need to make us breakfast." Anna huffed and to Elsa's surprise actually got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Elsa sat in the bed enjoying the view of her girlfriend's bare ass jiggling as her hips swung with every step. Elsa slipped out of the bed moving to the bathroom but stopped in front of the full length mirror staring at the changes in the body of the woman in the mirror. There weren't many changes except for the bump and what Anna called the ' _radiant motherly glow'._ Elsa placed a hand on her abdomen getting all giddy for when she could rub her pregnant belly. Giving the woman in the mirror a quick smile she continued to the bathroom to freshen up before slipping on her silk house coat as she walked into her kitchen watching Anna making omelettes for them, music playing out of the radio. Elsa laughed as her love made a dance of putting the food onto plates. Walking behind her Elsa kissed the soft cheek before picking up the plate with the biggest omelette on it.

"Hey that's my large hangover omelet."

"You may have drank for two last night but I need to eat for two now so there." Elsa stuck her tongue out at the pouty red head. Elsa's plate was empty before Anna was even half finished, must have been hungry.

"That was absolutely fantastic my complements to the chef."

"Thank you." Anna grinned proudly.

"So what do you remember from last night?" Elsa's curios gaze fell on the red-head trying to read her mind.

"I remember arriving and the pleasantries then the announcement which went so much better than I expected by the way considering we told them I was transgender and knocked you up, then I remember us talking to some reporter and then nothing don't tell me I did anything embarrassing after that." Anna cringed at the thought of it. Elsa looked at the crimson red-head smirking.

" _Miss Arrendelle, Miss Carlisle my name is Piper Diamond I'm a reporter with the Boston Herald I've been asked to do a story on one of the most powerful woman in the city but your announcement has given me a bit to write about and a statement would really go along way." The fiery raven haired woman in a red trench coat smiled at the two taking down notes as she asked questions. The two women wondered at the red cap the reporter wore with a piece of paper tucked in it with the word press written on it, it was very 1930's._

" _Of course Miss Diamond, me and Anna are very happy together and the fact I am pregnant just strengthens our relationship." Elsa pulled Anna close to her physically showing there bond. The ravened haired woman then turned to Anna._

" _There was some talk of a break between the two of you, some things were said and you went to back to England..."_

" _Scotland!" Anna interrupted through gritted teeth._

"… _Scotland sorry for 2 weeks and Miss Arrendelle went a few days later, anything to say about that?" The reporter certainly was persistent. Anna and Elsa looked at each other and smiled at each other with all the passion in the world. Piper could see this between the 2 women and smiled at the warmth radiating off of them. Taking down some final pointers she looked at the women._

" _Whatever happened between the 2 of you, you seemed to have worked things out thank you for your time enjoy your night." Piper turned to leave but was stopped by Anna._

" _Miss Diamond if you could please not mention the fact that I am transgender it would be much appreciated." Anna quietly pleaded to the reporter not to spread something personal to the whole city._

" _Of course, I'm sure Miss Arrendelle wouldn't want all the girls in the city chasing after you good night." With those final words the reporter turned and faded into the crowd. Anna and Elsa began to mingle with the crowd exchanging pleasantries and congratulations with board members and guests. A server walked by carrying a tray of wine , automatically Elsa reached for a glass but the glass was smoothly snatched out her hand and the contents drunk by a certain red-head giving her a remember look. Oh shit, Elsa face went as red as was possible realizing what she had nearly done, well no more alcohol for a while. As the night went on and more wine drunk and Anna had a lot of it, probably way too much with Elsa being completely sober._

" _Hey, hey Elsa guess what, come on guess what, why you not guessing?" Anna drunken state was better than Elsa thought it would have been considering the amount she drank._

" _Anna your drunk, you need some water." Elsa would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Anna's state. Yes she had seen Anna a she put 'pished' but this is further than anything she had seen. Making a decision Elsa started guiding Anna to the exit._

" _Come on Anna time to say good night were heading home." Elsa was nearly taking all of Anna's weight as they walked through the hall._

" _Ok, home and when we get there I am going to rock your world but first we need to say good bye." In a flash Anna was weaving through the crowd finding her friends. Olaf was talking to Kai when a very drunk Anna walked up to them and kissed them on the cheeky muttering something in slurred words about how she loved them and goodnight before staggering off._

" _Nice kid but maybe one of us should find Elsa" Kai suggested before taking a swig of scotch and Olaf searching through the crowd for the platinum blonde. Next on Anna's list was Kristoff and Sven who were at the bar going liver to liver in a drinking competition and were surprised when a very drunk red-head walked up to them doing the 2 shots of vodka that was in front of them before kissing the two of them on the cheek before walking away. The 2 men just burst in to laughter before continuing on the challenge._

" _Elsa I found you I'm the world's greatest detective and I'm not letting go of you." The drunken woman clung to Elsa with all her life and she returned in kind._

" _Come on lets go home, you have a promise to keep."_

"I am never drinking again, my head is fucking pounding. At least tell me I rocked your world." Elsa straddled her girlfriend's hip and leaned in close so her lips were brushing Anna's ears.

"Several times." Something hard was poking at abdomen and she only needs one guess as to what it was. Fuck it, it's Christmas and she was pregnant, Elsa opened her robe allowing it to fall to the ground exposing her breasts to a very hard Anna then opening the other girls robe exposing her iron length and perky tits. Elsa lowered herself onto Anna's dick feeling it penetrate her.

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed it. Well done to anyone who spotted the I want to say Easter egg but I don't know if that would describe anyway if you have well done if not go and play some video games. Cheers guys and hoping for reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again guys another chapter for use to read. As always cheers for the reviews, favourite and follows and always looking for criticism to help improve my work. My new frozen fic has been posted 'Out of time' is on the shelves for you to read and that's all so enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't want to set the world on fire... I just want to start a flame in your heart..." They just danced with each other. Ice blue eyes lost in a forest of green that were he love's eyes. She had probably asked herself this question so many times before but how was she so lucky to have found someone so... so Anna, that was the only word she could use to describe the beautiful woman who had saved her, put up with her and who was currently swinging around the room with her.

"In my heart I have but one desire... And that one is you no other will do..." After her parents death Elsa's heart froze in an eternal winter. Olaf and Kai had tried there hardest to... help her but there was too much pain and grief so she concentrated on her work trying to keep her parents legacy alive make them proud but in she came to be known as the Ice Queen and that's the politest one, other names had been used which she won't dwell on. Out of know where this incredible red-head came into her life and turned it upside down and began to thaw her heart. Love will thaw.

"I just want to be the one you love...And with your admission that you feel the same I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of..." After everything she had went through to end up with this amazing woman was unbelievable. To be loved as the real her, no more hiding her secret it was so uplifting so... She could cry in happiness. She had been dejected when her biological father had given her up so easily but then she remembered all the nasty things he did to her, things so terrible she never told anyone not her parents who gave her love and affection right from day one, not Merida who both shared a room and much more for about 15 years and not even Elsa the love of her life a person she could tell anything and not expect anything but understanding in return, no she couldn't tell her not now anyway. Anna looked into the blue icy fjord that were Elsa's eyes and just let herself go, let the music guide her around the room in the arms of the woman she loved. The voice of Bing Crosby crooned through the speakers because when Irish eyes are smiling sure, 'tis like the morn in spring and two pressed close to each other foreheads touching grinning from ear to ear enjoying the romantic evening.

"And when Irish eyes are smiling sure, they steal your heart away..." And that the two had done just that stole each other's hearts and didn't intend letting go. Silence filled the as they continued to sway in each other's arms the snow creating a winter wonderland as it fell onto the city. Finally realizing that the music had stopped they down on the sofa Elsa cuddling into Anna as the blonde laid on her chest laying her head on her shoulder while Anna's hand automatically took its place upon Elsa swollen abdomen stroking it lovingly while her other hand slid down behind the sofa couching to get Elsa's final Christmas present. Pulling out the small blue velvet box her nerves shooting through the roof as she looked at it, well it was now or never. Looking down at Elsa who eyes were closed enjoying their night Anna nearly couldn't bring herself to disturb her, nearly.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?" The earthquake in her throat had to have been noticeable but Elsa just looked at her smiling.

"You just did Anna but yes you can." That soft melodic voice of hers could tame the most savage beast and it made Anna's heart flutter. Anna placed the open box in front of Elsa and asked.

"Will you make me the most ecstatic woman in the universe and become my wife?" Anna thanked to god that she was able to control her rambling even just for this one occasion. Elsa on the other hand was shocked as she stared at the platinum ring with detailed Nordic patterns engraved into it and a most beautiful sapphire that almost looked like ice with a platinum snow flake over it. Elsa had no words Anna had proposed to her. Looking at an awaiting Anna she reached under the sofa and revealed a crimson velvet box opening it to show the platinum ring engraved with Celtic symbols and a blood red ruby encased in a platinum weave to the red head she was going to give it to.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Now it was Anna's turn to be shocked as she looked at the ring. She looked at her fiancée and passionately kissed her. Elsa swore she could hear Anna moan yes as she kissed the red head back just as fierce beginning to massage the younger woman's breasts.

"Ow." Anna recoiled a bit in pain.

"What, did I hurt you I'm sorry." Elsa's looked like a sad puppy that disobeyed its master.

"No its ok it's just my breasts are a bit tender and I don't know why." The confusion in Anna's voice was clear as she thought about why.

"I know how that feels but enough talk I'll be gentle I promise, oh and merry Christmas Anna."

"Merry Christmas Elsa." Elsa returned to kissing Anna who forgot the matter for now and the two enjoyed the rest of their Christmas in the bedroom.

 **2 Weeks later**

Elsa was now 15 weeks into her pregnancy and her clothes were feeling a bit tight. Her skirt she barely managed to zip up and her blouse was a bit tight around her chest and abdomen. Speaking of her chest her bra felt really compressing as her breasts barley fit in the cups but Elsa wasn't the only one to have that problem, Anna to had noticed that her breasts were filling her bra more than usual but she was too excited to care she was going back to work in her own department now that the basement was fixed. After that day Elsa wanted her close so she filled the roll of Elsa's PA when Snow White left on maternity leave. Yes she had loved being close to Elsa but she really missed her work and the project was now far behind schedule. Finally reaching the massive office building the two women stepped out of the Aston Martin before following the scent of coffee to Oaken's Cafe across the road. Hot chocolate in hand the two of them entered the building before stopping at the elevators.

"Do you have to go back to the basement? I got use to having you around." To Anna Elsa's pouting was way too cute and she nearly gave in. Stoking her fiancés hand Anna smiled at her.

"I'm sorry but I have to, got a lot of work to catch up on plus you fired the idiot that caused the explosion anyway so I'm safe and Snow White is back so no more PA work for me." The ping of the elevator signalled their immediate departure.

"I'll see you for lunch, promise."

"Ok, love you." Anna pecked Elsa on the lips.

"Love you to, I'll see you later." With that Anna was running down the stairs as Elsa climbed in the elevator. Entering the busy office area Elsa was hit by an odd sense of relief. Snow White greeted her at her office.

"Happy new year Miss Arrendelle and congratulations."

"Thank you, happy New Year to you too Miss White, How are you and the baby?"

"We're both doing fine thanks. Oh and there is an appointment with a Mr Weselton just before lunch and your mail is on your desk." The PA smile faded when the blonde walked into her office, how she hated this job.

Down the basement Anna was having a blast literally. She had begun retesting her vest which one of her prototypes was currently sitting atop a live grenade.

"Fire in the hole, fire in the hole, fire in the hole!" Anna shouted her warning before pulling a length of string set of said grenade. BOOM! Anna peeked over her protective bunker seeing dust settle around the blast point.

"Clear, clear, clear!" After sounding the all clear Anna moved to words the test subject. The body armour and silicon chest it was protecting seemed to be intact but the head was... well it was all over the place.

"Guess I need to work on a helmet now huh?" Picking up the vest and carrying over to the work bench she looked over to the Asian woman standing next to her.

"So what's the verdict doc do we need to call it?"Pulling the torso over the woman took off the vest and examined the torso looking for puncture wounds.

"Preliminary exam shows no puncture wounds so that's a good sign but I'll need to cut him open to see if any of the internal organs were damaged by the force of the blast but it will take some time."

"Thanks Mulan you're the best. I'm going for lunch; take your time no rush." Anna quickly tidied herself up before rushing to the elevator. Humming along to the tune playing through the speakers, Anna couldn't be happier then she walked out of the elevator. Seeing that man again made her blood boil and then some and why the fuck was he even here. Anna marched into Elsa's office completely ignoring the pleas of the PA.

"What are you doing here, why is here!"

"Anna!" Elsa's stern tone sent a shiver down her spine but the rage just heated her back up. Looking at Elsa she had a 'what the fuck' look on her face clearly confused by the actions of the usually happy go lucky red-head.

"I'm sorry my dear but have we met before? I don't seem to recognise you." Anna nearly flew for the small Englishman due to the amount of hatred she had towards him.

"Probably not but you made the first 5 years of my life a living hell!" Anna was nearly in tears, all the memories flooding back, all the pain.

"Ah Andrew, well instead of shouting at me like a little girl why don't you come give your father a hug like a good boy."

* * *

 **OHHHH! What is going to happen next time for more and please review. Cheers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys long time no see. yes I'm back and so will my other stories. as always reviews and criticism welcome hope enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi Deadpool here. I bet you're all wondering what I'm doing in a frozen fanfic. I'm here to promote my new movie to all of you kids over the age 15 but you really should be if you're reading this, if not you might find another man in a red suit coming down your chimney on Christmas. Now back to the story, wait am I reading this right! Anna gets caught in an explosion and a coma after finding out Elsa is pregnant for the second time... Oops spoilers alert haha. Do you want to know where I am, I'm standing in Elsa's office about to watch Anna bitch slap the peacock with the toupee a new one and all I have to do is press the play button but before I do I want to show you something." The merc with a mouth swaggers over to the frozen Elsa before twisting to face the reader finger on lips and whispering.

"I'm fulfilling a live long dream of mine. I'm feeling up Elsa hehe." Winking he turns back to her and starts to play with her breasts.

"I bet some of you are thinking this is bad even in morale and you are probably right but do I care? Not in the slightest haha." Deadpool turned to face the desk.

"I guess it's time to press play, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, now to find a chimichanga stand bye bye." Click, slap, oh shit what I have done.

"Anna, are you ok?" Elsa's soft voice flowed through the toilets reaching Anna in the far cubicle. Hearing her voice Anna went completely silent bringing her knees to her chest. Elsa moved to the far cubicle where she knew her love was, sitting down on the floor she leaned against it humming a lullaby her mother used to hum her when she was hurt. 20 years, after not seeing that horrid person for 20 years he can still break her in 2 minutes, she hated herself for it.

"Anna, I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's wasn't your fault. You didn't know who he was because I never told you." Elsa could hear the disgust laced in her voice. Elsa's heart was aching for Anna.

"You know you can tell me anything right." Anna chuckled slightly.

"It's not you, it's me. I just don't think I'm ready to tell you what happened, maybe someday but not today." Silence fell between the two until Elsa started to hum the tune again comforting Anna.

Sven dragged the older man out of the elevator his whining and moaning gathering the attention of the work force.

"Wait I have business with Miss Arrendelle. I must speak with her." He fought against the iron grip of the pissed off security guard to no avail.

"Not anymore. Miss Arrendelle has told me that no business will be commencing with your company and personally she will kick your ass if you come anywhere near her fiancé again." Weselton immediately stopped struggling out of shock. Her fiancée, that little wench was Miss Arrendelle's fiancé. Sven pushed the elderly man out of the front door sending him tumbling slightly onto the sidewalk.

"Goodbye sir." Sven about turned and returned to the building without even sparing a second glance. That bitch is going to pay for ruining everything she did to me, getting up he disappeared into the flow of pedestrians.

After the days fiasco Elsa thought would be best for them to take the rest of the day off and head home. Anna was curled up in their bed watching Elsa undress herself out of those tight restricting business clothes of hers. Standing in her bra and panties she turned to look in the mirror sideways resting a hand on her bump stroking her thumb over it.

"Boy or girl?" Elsa still looked into the mirror. Anna raveled herself from her duvet fortress and came up behind her wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, nuzzling the crook of Elsa's neck she replied.

"Does it matter? As long as the baby is healthy I don't care but I think I would prefer a little girl. You?" Elsa leaned back into Anna's embrace just enjoying the comfort.

"I'm with you on this one doesn't matter but I would like a wee boy, don't know why I just would." Spinning in Anna's embrace she wrapped her arms around her fiancé and began pecking her freckled face with gentle kisses.

"As long as it's mine and yours I don't care." Elsa's smile lit up Anna's heart every time she saw it and now was no exception. Grabbing Anna's soft hand she led her to the couch where the two spent the rest of the night binging on Netflix and cookie dough ice cream.

The apartment was dark and quite, its occupants in bed sleeping hours ago. A shadowed figure crept across the living room searching through letters and files littered across the place. The shadow moved towards the bedroom it slightly ajar, peering inside finding its targets entwined in each other embrace away in dream land. The figure raised a camera and snapped a couple of shots off the couple before retreating back into the darkness and out of the apartment. Dialing into the phone it rung for a few minutes before a voice came over it.

"Hello."

"I got something's you might be interested in."

"Tomorrow, drumlin diner at 9:30 doesn't be late." The person on the end of the line hung up. The shadow walked down the street and faded into darkness.

The sun shone through blinds onto Anna's face rousing her from her slumber. She looked at the blonde's face who was currently wrapped up in her arms, in the morning sun she looked so angelic and very beautiful. Oh crap morning wood, eh what do I do. Anna could feel her dick harden and nestle its way between Elsa's thighs and rub against her lips.

"You know if that's what you want all you have to do is ask." Elsa's eyes were still closed but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry, morning wood."

"No need to be sorry, I was enjoying it." Elsa shifted uncomfortably before looking at Anna.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…" A confused Anna watched as Elsa sprinted to the bathroom before taking off after her when she heard Elsa heaving into the toilet bowl. Kneeling next to her she pulled the long platinum hair out of the way and stoked her flawless back. Anna cradled Elsa in her arms rocking her back and forth humming a sweet melody.

"Anna can I have the mouth wash please." Chuckling she reached for the mouth wash and let her get on with it.

"Well time to get to work eh." Elsa smiled up at Anna moving out of her embrace before heading to get dressed. Anna leaned on the door frame and watched her get dressed a smile plastered on her face.

"I have that doctors appointment today remember." Elsa turned to face her small frown showing her worry. She walked up to her wrapping her in her arms and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm just worried for you that is all. I just don't want it to be anything serious." Elsa's pout was so adorable. Anna wrapped her up in a hug and didn't let go.

* * *

 **Well hope enjoyed. I'll try and update soon so you won't have to wait long.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone long time no update I know but I had a bit of writers block. so I hope to be updating as much as I can but it might be awhile. Anyway new chapter hope you enjoy it a and please review thank you.**

* * *

Elsa moved towards her apartment's intercom but being 27 weeks pregnant meant that she could only waddle so fast. Even though her back hurt, ankles swollen and breast ached Elsa loved being pregnant. Feeling life grow inside of her was amazing and Anna's belly rubs where a thing of beauty and very addictive plus the way her wife would lean on the door frame and gaze in awe at her made her feel loved and sexy. Turning the ring on her finger she couldn't believe that Anna was now her wife. Elsa wanted to be married before the baby came but both wanted a massive white dress wedding but with Elsa's growing middle it was a bit hard to predict sizes and organize a wedding on quite a short notice so they decided to go to city hall and be married there and have the ceremony after the baby comes. Elsa smiled rubbing her baby bump not realizing she had already picked up the intercom.

"Hello, Mrs Arrendelle are you there?" The voice of the doorman coming through the intercom startled the daydreaming blonde her hand rubbing her stomach trying to soothe the baby who had just woken up.

"Yes I'm here; sorry daydreaming how can I help you."

"There is a young gentleman in a military uniform down here wishing to see Mrs. Anna."

"Oh it is ok, send him please."

"Very well."

"Thank you." Elsa hung up the intercom before making her way into the kitchen to find Anna cooking a delicious dinner. Walking up behind her she pressed her bump into Anna's back placing her hands on the red heads waist resting her chin on Anna's shoulder.

"Jack is on his way up." Elsa whispered in to her ear breathing gently into her neck. Turning on the spot Anna placed both hands on Elsa middle rubbing it softly while leaning in for a kiss.

"Did you say Jack is on his way up?" Anna's face showed her confusion.

""Yeah why?"

"Well I didn't think he got back from deployment for another two weeks. Maybe the RAF sent him back early." Knocking on the door broke Anna out of her confused trance. Quickly pecking Elsa on the lips she rushed to the front door with a smile on her face and ready to swing the door open to see the pale face and snow white hair of her friend Jack Frost in his grey blue Royal air force uniform but as the door open she recognised the face of a person she hadn't talked to since that awful day when she was seventeen and still in secondary.

"Luke! What are doing here I was expecting Jack?" The man in front of her was wearing the multi cam uniform of the British armed forces and the green beret of the royal marine commandos clutched in his fists. Just looking at her riddled him with guilt but he was happy to see her after all these years just wishing it was under better circumstances.

"I know you don't want to talk to me or even see me but I have some news which you may want to be sitting down for." Anna looked into his eyes and saw loss, sorrow, guilt and what only could be described as the horrors of battle. Stepping to the side she opened the door to allow him in keeping a sharp eye on him as he walked into the apartment noticing a slight limp in his steps.

"Elsa this Lieutenant Luke Reilly of her Majesties Royal Marine Commandos, he has some news for us." Elsa smiled and walked up to the officer shaking his hand politely but she knew fine well who he was and how he hurt her beloved.

"Lieutenant this is my wife Elsa Arrendelle." Anna wrapped her hand protectively around her wife's waist pulling her in close to her.

"Ma'am" The trio sat on the large sofa two of them finding themselves comfortable while Luke wrestled with himself on how to break the news. Elsa saw the internal struggle the Lieutenant was having and initialised the conversation.

"To be honest Lieutenant we were expecting a friend of ours who's in the RAF."

"Yes I know... Flying Officer Jack Frost No. 18 SQN... And that's why I'm here." The two women looked at each other in confusion before realisation struck Anna like a ton of bricks. No not Jack, not her brother!

"What happened to him? What happened to Jack Luke? TELL ME!" Anna was in tears at this point.

"Flying Officer Jack Frost of Her Majesties Royal Air Force was killed in action two weeks ago in Afghanistan... Anna... I'm so sorry!" Luke's voice was shaking at this point. Anna stood up and ran out to the balcony tears free falling down her face her breath getting caught in her throat. Elsa got up with great difficulty and followed after her wife as quickly as she could find her gripping the railing just letting everything out. Seeing her wife standing behind her Anna turned and buried herself into the crook of Elsa's neck rubbing her bump trying to find some form of comfort. Luke stood as the couple embraced each other on the balcony he felt as if he should go and say something but the apartment's front door looked like a life line at that moment. Looking towards the couple he made eye contact with cold ice blue eyes that could send the meanest of men whimpering to their mummies but it wasn't the first time he had made eye contact with these pair of eyes or felt their cold harshness.

 _ **November 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014**_

 _Two feisty red-heads pulled a very attractive blonde through the crowds of people gathered in George square to commemorate the 100_ _th_ _anniversary of the beginning of the Great War. The woman managed to push and shove their way to the barrier just in time to see the pipe bands of the Royal Regiment of Scotland march by telling tales of the battles of old followed by the veterans of old._

" _DAD! DAD! Over here!" Anna shouted as her father passed by in his clean suit; medals proudly on his chest and beret high on his head. He smiled at his girls as pride and love swelled up in him. Members of the Army passed by next with many different regiments from Scots Guards to Medical Corp followed by the RAF in their pristine uniforms._

" _Oh my god it's Jack. Jack over here." Said white haired pilot didn't look their way but the grin that formed on his face let them know he heard._

" _Who's Jack?" Elsa asked her girlfriend carefully not want to provoke her._

" _He was one of my best friends in high school; me, him and..." Anna suddenly cut short her sentence as flash backs of that day came back to her. She shook her head clear before smiling at a worried Elsa._

" _We are best friends, he always looked out for me." Anna shut down after that and just let herself enjoy the sounds of the pipes and drums and marching feet. Merida looked further up the parade to see the black tunics of the RMC coming closer._

" _Uh oh." Merida turned and looked at her sister with a worried expression._

" _PARADE! PARADE HALT!" The parade commander shouted from afar and in unison the right foot of every person on parade slammed into the ground with the resulting thud echoing across the city. Anna was speechless, right in front of her was her other best friend from high school. A person she hadn't heard from or seen in so long yet here he was in front of her in a RMC officer uniform and sword in hand. Anna began to tear up just looking at him, he'd grown up quite a bit._

" _Merida who is he?" Elsa leaned to her girlfriend's sister as so Anna couldn't hear._

" _That is Luke fucking Reilly. He, Anna and Jack were like the three musketeers through Primary and Secondary School until one day he snapped and blurted out in front of nearly the whole school that Anna was transgender and not a real girl." Elsa was shocked by the man's actions, how could someone do that?_

" _Why did he snap? What happened?" Elsa practically begged her for the story._

" _Luke had been under a lot of stress apparently and we don't know from what but Anna kept pushing a matter about something minor and well... Snap... Everyone in the social space heard this pupil scream that Anna wasn't a real girl. Anna didn't come out of our room for a week after that." Elsa was nearly in tears, she looked to the commando with a gaze that could freeze hell over and unlucky for him he made eye contact._

" _What happened to him?" Elsa asked Merida but Anna cut in before her._

" _We didn't know till now. He just fell of the face of the earth, he stopped going to school and about a month after the incident when things went back to normal and I was ready to face him he was gone and his parents wouldn't tell us where he went." Elsa could hear the anger seething through Anna's teeth as she spoke. Taking the red-heads hand she guided her back through the crowd to find her mother and the terrible terrors._

Hand on door handle Luke began to push it down but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around he found Anna looking up at him with red puffy eyes the pleaded with him to stay.

"Luke! I'm not angry at you for what you said back in school, I forgave you long ago for that. What really pissed me off was you vanishing without a single word. Why did you leave?"

"I snapped at you and in doing so I told everyone in that school your most personal secret... I just couldn't handle the guilt and losing one of my best friends and the bullying that would result from it. I couldn't take it, I didn't deserve your friendship or Jacks so I left and join the RMC." Luke's eyes were trained on the floor; he wouldn't dare look at her right now. Anna wrapped her arms around him hugged him like old times until he winced in pain clutching his side.

"Jesus Luke are you ok?" Anna was worried for her friend as he sank to the ground holding the wall for support.

"Yeah I'm ok just some shrapnel from the RPG that caused the helicopter I was into crash." Luke's face paled when he saw blood seeping through his uniform.

"ELSA! Call 911 now! Come on Luke you're going to be ok I can't lose you to." Anna was crying again at the sight of her bloodied friend.

"Anna... Can you... Do...Something for... Me?" Luke was getting dizzy and was finding it hard to stay conscious.

"Yes anything what is it?"

"Can you make sure my beret doesn't get any blood on it" He chuckled before his world became darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there readers. Back once again with another chapter. Warning this one is a bit gory but only a wee bit. thanks to every one who has reviewed and keep them coming please. Also thanks to those who have favorited or followed this story it means a lot so thanks. Glad to say we are nearing 10,000 views of this story. Woohoo! so please keep reading and I know the long waits between chapters can be annoying but I am really busy. I have two crossover ideas for frozen which** **I am thinking of doing and could use help with them so if interested pm or if you have any questions regarding my stories pm or review. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bullets _flew over their heads keeping the platoon hugging the dirt. Insurgents surrounded the platoon of marines, moving around them looking for exposed flanks. Luke spotted enemy movement closing in on weaken position in their lines and fired of a few shots before breaking cover and running the defending point._

" _Contact 3 o'clock! Flannigan, Royal suppressive fire! The rest of you only fire if you can hit and conserve your ammo!" Shouting over the gun fire his men nodded and took up their positions. The roaring sound of GPMG's filled the air drowning out every other sound. An RPG exploded 20 yards right of their position showering them in sand and blood. Screaming sounded over the gunfire._

" _MEDIC!" The desperate plea for help reached Luke's ears and he crawled to where his Sergeant lay on the ground grasping what was left of his leg as blood gushed out the end. Looking in horror at he seen in front of him Luke grasped his friend's hand placing his body on top of his pinning him down while the medic tried his best to stop the bleeding. The medic wrapped a length of tubing around his leg just above the stump in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Pulling bandages out of his bag he began to cover the wound and stop the bleeding._

" _AHHHHH GOD! AHHH! IT HURTS!" The Agonising screams of his friend shook Luke to the core. Looking over his shoulder making eye contact with the dark hopeless eyes of the medic told everything. Looking around he saw to many face of his brothers among the dead and the screams of the injured crying for the end. Lost in thought he didn't even realise that his friend stopped struggling under him until the medic tapped him on the helmet and shook his head at him. Sitting back stared at the body of his friend bleeding out in this godforsaken desert. Luke located his dog tags and snapped one of them its chain pacing it in one of his pouches that already weighed too much. A grenade went off near him sending him to the dirt and a ringing in his ear. His men still continued to fight on in a desperate attempt to repel the overwhelming enemy numbers._

" _Lieutenant! Evac inbound ETA one minuet!" Luke couldn't hear anything. He just looked around him seeing his friends die and kill for a patch of desert. Blood stained his body armour and sand caressed his face. He saw his corporal speaking to him but no sound was heard. The ring in his ear increased until the battle exploded in his ear and everything flooded in; Gun shots, explosions, screaming, shouting._

" _LUKE, COME ON! CHINOOKS INBOUND SIR!" His corporal was shouting in his face trying to get orders. Looking east he saw two massive helicopter close on their position. The corporal dragged him behind a small brick wall for cover trying to snap his superior out of his trance._

" _LIEUTENANT! LIEUTENANT! LUKE! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE NEED YOU!" The corporal looked into his friend's eyes and let him see the despair in them. Luke took in the battle around him and saw his platoon was nearly decimated and he had to get all of them home. He looked to his corporal who was waiting for orders._

" _Pop flares and ready the wounded and dead to go in the first Chinook then the rest in the second." Crawling to the firing line he helped lay down covering fire as the first helicopter landed behind him and load the wounded and the fallen then lifting off again as the second on touched down. Five RAF regiment gunners disembarked the aircraft proving cover as the marines fell back and boarded the aircraft._

" _All onboard get us the hell out of here!" The Chinook lifted in to the skies and began its journey home. Luke moved to the cockpit to see an old friend of his at the control of the aircraft._

" _Jack Frost you crazy son of a bitch. Thank you!" Jack looked at his friend to him covered in blood and dirt from head to toe._

" _Jesus Luke what the he..." A beeping noise from the dashboard caught their attention._

" _Warning! Missile lock! Warning! Missile lock!" The automated voice sounded through the Chinook. Jack pushed the controls down sending the helicopter in to a dive before pulling back and deploying flares. On the ground a few miles away a USMC convoy watched as this Chinook dived, rolled and flipped to avoid the missile. The Major in charged prayed as he watched the events through a pair of binoculars. Inside Luke held on for dear life as he tried not to be flung around the Chinook._

" _Come on lose it." The Major spoke to himself as the Chinook deployed its last set of counter measures which caused the missile to explode behind them sending the Chinook into turbulence but recoverable. His men cheered as the helicopter continued home. Jack let out a sigh of relief as he turned to look down the fuselage._

" _Let's not do that again." Luke had turned to his men to see if they were ok just in time to see the rear explode as an RPG slammed in to the rear engine sending shrapnel flying through the fuselage into his side. He watch out the back door as the world spun out of control and people went with it. He saw the ground getting closer and closer then blackness. His eyes snapped open to see the bodies of his men lying mangled and dismembered throughout the helicopter. He heard moans and voices over the small fires and sparks and the putrid smell of burnt human flesh seared his nostrils._

" _Lu...ke..." Looking towards the cockpit he saw Jack looking at him his helmet gone revealing his bloodied white hair and a large piece of metal sticking out his stomach covered in blood. More of the crimson fluid seeped from the corners of his mouth as he spoke to his friend._

" _Holy Shit Jack... Oh fuck!" Crawling up towards Jack he noticed his friends legs were buried in dirt from the crash. He took Jacks hand squeezed it hard._

" _Luke... I need... You... To Look... After My... Family..." More blood spilled out with ever word._

" _Naw you'll be doing that yourself. You got a wife and kid to go back to." Luke knew Jack wasn't going to make it but he had to hope. Jack chuckled a bit before coughing up blood. Reaching for his tags he snapped one off and handed it to Luke._

" _Come on... Man..."_

" _Yeah I'll look after them."_

" _One more... Thing... You... Have to... Talk to Anna..." Jack saw the look of guilt appear in his friends face._

" _That's... An ...Order!"_

" _Yes sir." Jack smiled at his friend before removing an envelope and a picture. He handed the envelope to Luke before staring at the picture of his wife holding the baby daughter. Luke had tears in his eyes as he felt his friends grip loosen in his hand before he blacked out due to loss of blood._

"Three days later I woke up in a hospital in England recovering from shrapnel wounds to the side and a concussion from a helicopter crash." Anna held on to her wife's hand for dear life as listened to how her best friend died. Tears were streaming down the women's faces as they thought back to their memories of jack. Elsa rubbed her baby bump trying to calm herself down and find comfort. God how Tania must feeling and her baby girls Elsa thought. What would she do if she lost Anna? Anna stood up and left the hospital room her breathing becoming erratic and laboured. She ran down the corridor straight to the exit taking a deep breath of fresh spring air. Elsa stood up to follow but being pregnant meant Anna was already gone by the time she was stood. Turning towards the marine she glared at him.

"Proud of yourself?" She spat. The marine made eye contact and Elsa saw darkness in his eyes.

"I've not been proud of myself for a long time ma'am." This man was broken anyone could see that.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you've been through and to be honest I don't want to." Luke remained silent and Elsa took it as a cue to leave. She exited the hospital and saw her loves flowing red hair at a bench in the park across the road. Neither said anything as the pregnant blonde sat down and pulled Anna into an embrace. Anna laid her head down Elsa's lap pressing her cheek into her bump and Elsa stroked her red hair.

"Our baby's stealing my spot." Anna looked up at her wife with a slight smile which Elsa returned.

"Yeah well you need to learn to share." Elsa smiled back and the two fell into a comfortable silence for a long time.

Elsa and Anna made their way back into the hospital hand in hand leaning on each other. Entering Luke's room they found a cleaning lady taking the sheets off and cleaning the room. Turning and looking around they came across a familiar face and brunette hair cut.

"Dr. Corona hi." The young doctor turned at the mention of her name and smiled as she recognised the couple.

"Miss Arrendelle, Miss Carlisle how good to see you again... Well maybe not in the hospital but you get what I mean." The doctors smile never faltered once. Anna and Elsa shook the doctors hand.

"It's ok we're here visiting... a friend, speaking of which do you know anything about the patient in that room." Anna pointed to the room they were standing in front of.

"Eh no but I will go and check. Give me a minute." Anna came up behind Elsa and wrapped her hand around her rubbing her growing mid section as Rapunzel went to find the missing patient. Elsa leaned into the embrace loving the comfort her wife was giving her. Five minutes later the cheery brunette came back file in hand and reading it.

"Well Luke Reilly was discharged 45 minutes ago but he left a note." Rapunzel handed Anna the note who read it vigorously before handing it to Elsa _._

 _Dear Anna & Elsa_

 _I'm sorry that I had to leave without saying goodbye and thank you but I was recalled to the UK immediately and had to catch a transport leaving Hanscom AFB. Anna I appreciate the chance to tell you what happened and the fact you called is a Memorial for Jack on the 14_ _th_ _for family and friends. I'll be there if you want to talk some more. I'm happy for you and Miss Arrendelle and congratulations._

Elsa looked to Anna who was looking worried. Elsa smiled at her before rubbing her arm gently.

"At least he told you where he was going this time." Elsa tried brightening up the mood. Anna just looked at her not amused.

"Two flights to Scotland it is then." Elsa reached for her phone. Rapunzel interjected at this moment.

"Well Miss Arrendelle being that far along in your pregnancy I would recommend you not fly." Anna looked to Elsa sheepishly.

"One ticket to Scotland it is then."

* * *

 **Well I hope enjoyed this chapter, as always reviews please love feed back on areas I can improve I know there are a lot of them. Cheers!**


End file.
